This protocol was designed to address the question of whether salt-sensitive hypertensives (patients whose BP rises by more than 5 mmHg when changing from low to high dietary salt intake) have different responsiveness to two classes of antihypertensives, calcium channel blockers and ACE inhibitors). In addition, we studied whether treatment with these agents affected the degree of salt-sensitivity of BP.